


My Legacy To You

by This_is_Riri



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Co-parenting Stefonnie, F/M, Hybrids, Prophecy, Vampire Cure, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_Riri/pseuds/This_is_Riri
Summary: Beatrice Bennett was the witch that lost her mind in the midst of her grief. That's what Abby told her: and Bonnie was suffiently warned against the dangers of having too much power.But what happens when Bonnie starts to see the same signs in her own daughter?Aka Co-parenting the only way Stefonnie can do it.Disclaimer: I own nothing.
Relationships: Beatrice Bennett & Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett & Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	My Legacy To You

In 1692 Bennett witches fled Salem during the witch trials. They wanted to escape the same fate that befell their fallen sisters, so they left. But that wasn’t the original plan. The plan was to stay and fight because that’s what Bennett women have done throughout history and they were fully prepared to do it again. Then they lost half of their coven and Beatrice Bennett could see her bloodline dwindling in front of her eyes. The loss flooded her in waves to a point where she couldn’t breathe so when she saw how it all ended, she knew they couldn’t stay. So, they ended up in Mystic Falls. 

  
And they were safe. 

  
At least that was the case until sirens tried to wipe out her entire family with hellfire without so much as an explanation. None of her sisters ever got to find out the reason before they were all killed, leaving her alone to continue her bloodline. It was while she was on her hands and knees with the charred corpses of her mother and sisters all around her that she scratched the ground with her fingertips and wrote the words that would only be seen as nothing more than a legend somewhere down the line. But it didn’t matter if they believed or not, it would come to pass either way. With that in mind she channelled her family’s magic from the earth and allowed it to empower her. As she mourned them, the tears dripping from her eyes were the seal she needed to set it all in stone. By the time she was done her fingertips were dripping blood onto the hard ground. Her emotional pain was far too great for her to even register her physical pain, so she simply wiped it off on her shirts and stood up on shaky legs. 

  
On her feet she could truly see the extent of the damage the siren sisters caused, but she tried to ignore the smell of burnt flesh and used the last of her strength to bury her coven. In the end she was the only one left standing there looking down at the words that would soon tell the story of her descendants.

* * *

  
Beatrice was right. By the time her bloodline reached Sheila Bennett’s generation that’s exactly what her prophesy became, a legend. She was the only one there that day with no one to bear witness to what she’d done so after a few centuries her history became nothing more than an old wives’ tale used to teach young witches to fear the power they possessed. Emily used the same tactic as those who came before on her descendant, Bonnie, when she harnessed the power of her 100 dead ancestors from the very same burial ground.

  
“If you attempt to channel our full power it will kill you,” were her exact words and Bonnie heeded those words, to an extent. She had the same fighting spirit that Beatrice did in her so when it eventually came down to saving herself or her best friend her choice was clear.

  
“It’s not your choice to make, Jeremy, it’s mine. I choose this,” She once told him before she went off and fought a hybrid she knew was older and stronger than her. She knew he would kill her, but she still went to the chopping block willingly, all without knowing of anything that happened back then. 

  
That didn’t keep her from becoming her friends’ protector. She made it her responsibility to make sure they lived even if it meant she died instead. She didn’t know it yet, but her story was already written for her.   
Even the most unexpected parts that completely flipped her life upside down…

  
Her alarm went off. It was 6 am on Friday morning and she had a lot to do before heading to school. But first, she had to find the strength to actually get out of bed and start the day. “Come on, Bon. It’s just one more day.” She mumbled a silent prayer for it to fly by and started counting down the hours as soon as she got up. She grabbed her rope and shuffled out of her room to get to the one opposite hers. 

  
She opened the door quietly and then smiled as soon as she did. 

  
“Baby why are you up?” she asked and walked up to the bed. She sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed and gave her a hug.

  
“I saw you coming, mommy” the little girl responded, and Bonnie pulled away slightly so she could get a good look at her. “You saw me coming, huh?” Kennie nodded her little head. The movement made her curls fall all over her face so Bonnie grabbed the scrunchie on her nightstand and tied it up for her. 

  
“Oh okay. If you say so.” She stood up and held out her arms for her daughter to climb on, “Come on, let’s get ready for school”.  
Makena shook her head. “Auntie Lena says that I’m a big girl now and big girls can get themselves out of bed”. 

  
“Did she?...”

  
She bit her tongue and tried not to let it bother her (even though she kinda wanted to pull Lena's hair out). It was way too early for her to be dealing with another Elena situation. Kennie was only three years old. She needed to relax.

  
“…because, you see, I happen to think that’s completely up to you. Are you ready to be a big girl? Or…would you rather mommy carry you down the stairs?” She asked.

  
The three year old sat there for a moment and weighed her options. Bonnie loved her thinking face. It looked just like her father’s, gave her the same crinkle between her eyebrows and everything. Still, she didn’t want her thinking about having to grow up for at least another 13 years. She was about to make the decision for her when the three year old looked up at her with uncertainty still in her eyes and said, “I want you to carry me downstairs, mommy”.

  
“That’s my girl” Bonnie said with the biggest smile on her face. She picked her up and started acting like she was carrying the heaviest load ever. “Ow! Maybe Auntie Lena’s onto something. We’re going down!” she dropped to her knees as she whisper-shouted and Kennie laughed out loud as Bonnie laid on her back with her on top.

  
“Mommy get up!” She placed her small hands on her mom’s face and shook it while Bonnie started laughing too.

  
“I don’t think I can. I mean, you’re so big I can barely carry you, see?” she pretended to try and pick her up, but couldn’t. “I’m not so sure for how much longer we can go on like this.”

  
“But I’m not big mommy” she said and preceded to bounce on her stomach like she was a bouncy house to prove her point so, yeah, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. It did what she wanted though. There’s wasn’t a sliver of doubt in her eyes this time.

  
“What was that?”

  
“I'm not big yet.”

  
“Now that’s what I wanna to hear. Let’s get going for real though before we’re both late.”  
They got up again and Bonnie kissed her daughter as they went downstairs for breakfast.

  
It took a good hour and a half to get her ready. In that time she had to continuously beg Kennie to sit still and eat her food, the entire bathroom somehow got flooded (She still isn’t entirely sure how that happened) and her baby’s dresser was now a mess from the toddler constantly stripping naked the second Bonnie turned her back.

  
It was a problem.

  
In the end, she caved and let her wear the white dress with the big pink bow at the back that she wore to Caroline’s wedding last month. She married Klaus of all people, the resident original hybrid and reformed psychopath. 

  
Yes, him. 

  
Man, no one can really help who they fall in love with, can they? 

  
She knew that all too well.

  
She’d finally gotten Kennie to settle down long enough to help her put on her shoes when the front door creaked open, announcing her father’s arrival. That gave Bonnie about two seconds to get the other shoe on before she completely lost her to the dark side. She didn’t have time to tie up her laces though before Stefan appeared in the doorway.

  
Then Kennie took off running.

  
“Daddy!”

  
“Hey, Bug!” 

  
When she threw herself at him, he easily caught her and cradled her in his arms.  
“Hey Bon,” he greeted as they walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was so relieved to see him that she couldn’t even hide it when he looked down at her. 

  
“Hey” she whispered, and he bit his tongue. She looked like she went through the ringer this morning. It wasn’t really uncommon for her since they had a three year old running around, but he learned a while ago never to comment on it.

  
“Daddy, look” Kennie said, wanting his attention now. She ran her fingers along her dress, and he chuckled a little when he saw what she was wearing. 

  
“Someone’s been stripping,” he responded and looked at Bonnie with raised eyebrows. She did not look amused. Looks like Kennie won this battle, “But not the war” Bonnie would always correct him. That’s been raging on for the past three years and points wise they were sitting at 120 – 16 for Kennie. But who was actually counting, right?

  
That made him laugh a little as he looked back at his daughter, “You look beautiful, Bug.”

  
“Could you tell Damon to stop teaching her how to use her abilities, please? Because I will put a stake through his heart,” she huffed in exhaustion and slumped down on the couch. This was his fault and she would get her vengeance.

  
Stefan put Kennie down and kneeled in front of her so he could tie up her shoe laces and asked, “Where’s your backpack?”

  
“In the kitchen”.

  
“On the floor?”

  
She tried to remember, then told him “Mommy put it on the island chair”.

  
He smiled. The kid was smart, and the way she payed attention to the smallest details astounded him. “Okay, go get it” he said and watched her walk towards the kitchen. Then he got up and went to sit next to Bonnie. 

  
“C’mere.”

He took a hold of her forearm and gently pulled on it until her head was resting on his chest. She hugged his waist, closed her eyes and breathed him in. Ever since they had Kennie his scent has been the only thing that calmed her down. She still couldn’t tell what the hell he smelled like, but right now she didn’t care. She was letting herself get lost in him a little bit.

  
When he started talking again, she forced her eyes open and listened, “You usually don’t mind running after her in the mornings. What’s got you so frustrated?” 

  
Of course he could tell. Nothing ever got past him at this point, so she wasn’t surprised that he picked up on her mood. She just found it weird that he wasn’t this perceptive when it came to his own girlfriend. 

  
“Elena told Kennie she needed to act more grown up.” 

  
“What?”

  
“I know I didn’t stutter, Salvatore” she snapped, then pulled away so she could look at him. She wanted to see if he knew. The only way she would know for sure was if she looked into his eyes, but he only looked confused. Slightly shocked, but confusion was the general consensus.

  
So she carried on, “I swear it feels like it did that time she made that messed up comment about her hair.”

  
He disagreed, “It’s not the same thing, Bon.”  
Wasn’t it? Because both times were attacks on her daughter just to spite her. 

  
She kissed her teeth, “Of course you’d defend her” she mumbled and got off the couch completely. She was feeling restless all of a sudden and Stefan was starting to irritate her. 

  
“I’m not defending her. I’m just saying it’s not the sa-”

  
“Look.” She turned around so she could face him, “I know you love her or whatever, but I’m just saying she better stop telling our daughter how to act otherwise I will stake her right along with Damon.”

  
“Mommy, my coloring book is not inside,” Kennie whined as she walked in with her backpack. She had her head buried on the inside so Bonnie had to temporarily ignore her growing anger. 

  
“Baby don’t walk like that you’ll fall.” She met her halfway and lowered the bag onto the floor. It wasn't until she was looking through it that she remembered, “It’s still upstairs in my room. I’ll go get it.”

  
“No. Let me,” Stefan offered, then zoomed passed them before she could stop him.  
It wasn’t that he’s never seen the inside of her room. He obviously has if present company was anything to go by. It’s that her bedroom was in such tatters right now that her only saving grace was the fact that her bed was still in one piece. Hurricane Kennie went through there earlier, which- was a whole thing she couldn’t get into right now because he was back.

  
Fact remained: she hated when he saw through her cracks.

  
“Thanks daddy. I’m ready now,” Kennie said proudly once she got her book back and stuffed it in her backpack.

  
Stefan helped her sling it over her shoulders and then picked her up, “Let’s head out then.”  
Bonnie walked them to the door and kissed her, “Bye baby” she muttered as they pulled away. Then she looked up at him and saw that stupid Damon smirk on his face that made him look like a smug douche.

  
“Not. A. Word,” she warned him menacingly because she was done being friendly. Thankfully, he just grinned like an idiot, then zipped his lips.

  
“But seriously, Bon? I promise I’ll talk to them,” and judging by the state her room was in things were getting out of hand.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome. Be careful when you drive up to Whitmore, okay? We’ll see you when you get back.”

  
After she nodded he kissed her cheek again and escaped out the front door before she figured out that he cleaned her room and killed him for it.

* * *

They'd just pulled out of Bonnie's driveway when his phone started ringing.

"Hey".

"Why isn't witchy picking up her phone? I tried calling her five times." Damon's voice came through the car speakers.

"Wow. You're a borderline stalker" Stefan responded as he stopped at a traffic light and checked the time. He still had ten more minutes to drop Kennie off at school.

Speaking off...he turned around in his seat and saw her sleeping. How did she use up so much energy? The running around could've done it, but Kennie had vampire genes. She wasn't supposed to get tired so easily. 

"I honestly couldn't give a flying fudge what you call me. Where is she?"

He scoffed at that. The Damon censor. Bonnie created that particular spell just for him after he cussed in front of Kennie a few months ago. 

"When I left she was getting ready to drive up to Whitmore for her classes. What do you want with her?"

The light turned green and he drove off.

"Not your business" Damon said and Stefan shrugged, unbothered.

"Fine. Good luck trying to reach her then."

It was like Damon knew he was about to hang up when he started yelling for him to "wait," and his finger froze mid-air.

"What did I do this time?" 

This was the problem with Damon. He wasn't self-aware, not like normal people were and it often felt like his brother was the toddler he was raising instead of the one in the backseat.

"Let's just say you're in the dog house, which means the two of us need to have a talk." 

Damon groaned into the receiver, then asked "what is it?"

"Not now. I gotta drop off Bug first then I'll come by" he said just as he found parking in front of her daycare.

"Fine, but just so you know, you're in the dog house too, with Elena. So good luck with that, Brother." He hung up because of course he had to have the last word.

Stefan sighed. He couldn't think about Elena right now, he had to get his kid inside, go have an uncomfortable conversation with Damon and then get ready for work. It was his first day in the police academy where he'll be training alongside Matt. He was eternally grateful to him for helping him get a spot. He didn't have to, especially not after everything that went down with them.

But then again, he constantly reminded him that it had nothing to do with him, "If you're gonna raise that little girl then Bonnie needs you to get a job."

So, Elena could wait.

He got out the car and walked around to the back passager side to help Kennie out.

"Hey, Bug. We're here." He whispered as he unstrapped her from her car seat and picked her up.

"Daddy I wanna sleep." She whined and started squirming in his arms. 

"I know, Bug".

She was so close to tears that if he didn't calm her down right now then they were about to have a lot of judgemental single mom eyes on them.

"You can sleep in daddy's arms for now then I'll ask your teachers to let you sleep a little as well, deal?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded while she laid her head on his shoulder. Great, crisis averted. He reached back in to grab her bag, then locked the car and walked through the parking lot.

"Hey, Stefan." 

He turned around to see Asha walking towards him. She was their daycare buddy. A single mother of the one year old she was carrying. She was also the new waitress at the grill that took over from Matt a month ago. Plus, she was one of the few moms Bonnie said wasn't completely thirsty for him.

"Hey. How's it going?" He greeted softly. He couldn't risk waking Kennie up again. 

"We're good. No Bonnie today?" She asked as they walked towards the entrance. 

"She has an early class. How's Mads doing?"

"Growing. It's just taking longer to get her ready in the mornings."

"Same. You and Bonnie should compare notes."

He opened the door for her so they could walk through and she chuckled, "I don't think I'm anywhere near her level. I'm assuming that's why the little one's sleeping right now."

"Even they have to burn out at some point, right?" 

"Mr. Salvatore" one of the teachers called to him, interrupting Asha before she could respond. 

She walked up to them. "Your wife called and said Makena might need extra naptime so I can take her if you want." 

Stefan nodded and handed her over, careful not to wake her. "Thanks." 

"I swear that woman puts the rest of us to shame" Asha said as they watched Kennie go with her teacher and Stefan couldn't help, but agree. He had no idea how Bonnie did it sometimes. 

He also had no idea how many times they had to correct people when they made assumptions like that. They didn't even have the same last name for goodness sakes.

Kennie was a Bennett. Makena Lily Bennett, to be exact. Man, did they fight over that one. Obviously Bonnie won out in the end, but that was a story for another day.

"Also, it looks like the universe is trying to tell you something." Asha decided that then was the best time to invade his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about so I'm gonna head out before I'm late." He said already backing away from her and pointing towards the exit.

"I'll see you later, Asha. Bye."

* * *

She was walking down the hallway after her Occult Studies class when Jesse cornered her from out of nowhere.

"Hi Bonnie" he greeted the way he always did, with a warm smile and his hazel eyes completely focused on her. She didn't know how she felt about that. 

Still, the butterflies settled in her stomach Every. Time.

"Hey." 

"I missed you in class today. Kept a seat for you and everything." He said and she fiddled with her bag strap so he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"I was late so, I sat in the back."

"Ah. You know that could easily be avoided if you stayed on campus, right? I'm sure Elena and Caroline would love to have you."

"You know I can't do that." She sighed, and something flashed in his eyes. 

Exhaustion...and annoyance?

They've been flirting for a while now and every now and then he would bring this up even though he knew better. 

Kennie's whole life was in Mystic Falls. Her school...her dad...she just couldn't destabilize her life like that.

She felt Jessie's hand in hers and waited for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"I know. I just want us to have a chance, you know?"

"I get that...but I don't have the luxury to be selfish. I gotta put my daughter first."

"Yeah." He agreed, but she could feel the worry radiating off him so he didn't let go of her hand as they continued to walk down the corridor.

Jessie's never met Kennie, and he's never asked to either. Bonnie didn't want to believe that maybe it was because he thought that Kennie became an after thought when she was at Witmore, or that they didn't have a future together.

She didn't want to believe that, but maybe-

She caught sight of Damon standing at the end of the hallway before she went down that dark road, and groaned because he really could not take a hint.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked and she nudged her head forward so he could see for himself. 

"Do you wanna make a run for it?"

"No he'll just follow us." She briefly gave Damon the stank eye before turning back to Jessie. "I'll see you in class, okay? Keep a seat for me."

"Always." He said and pecked her on the cheek before walking away.

Well, she might as well get this over with.

"Does Stefan know about him?" He asked when she was close enough.

"If by "know" you mean met him, then yes."

"No, I mean 'know' as in does he know about the dude looking at you, and holding your hand, and kissing your cheek."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're jealous."

"Just territorial." He shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not your property."

"No, you're just family." He told her and his eyes did that thing where he looked serious, but borderline psycho at the same time. It was an art form.

And it always shut her up.

"Plus, Stefan doesn't like to share. He might never admit it, but he's just like me."

"Stefan is not sharing me because Stefan and I aren't romantically involved-"

"-Anymore-."

"-We were never involved to begin wi- you know what, I'm not going to argue about this with you. What do you want?"

Her relationship with Stefan was a touchy subject and he knew this so he was clearly just dredging up the past to get under her skin.

Cause he was an asshole.

At least he was an asshole who knew when to let it go.

"Look, I didn't come here to piss you off. I came here because you've been dodging my calls."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Idon'tknow." He mumbled "Because you're PMSing?"

The fuck?

"So Stefan didn't talk to you, did he?"

He looked overly thoughtful for a second, which made it hard for her to buy whatever BS was about to spill out of his mouth. "You know, he mentioned something about talking to me this morning, but he never showed so I left and came here."

"Are you serious?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." 

Great. So once again she had to deal with this herself.

She dragged him out of the building when it started getting rowdy and they went to sit on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"You need to stop showing Kennie how to use her powers. It makes it hard for me to get her ready in the mornings, and it tires her out."

"But that's our thing." He said, like she offended him. "And I'm pretty sure that's the only reason she likes me."

"That is obviously not true. That kid worships the ground you walk on." 

"Oh yeah. I forget you're not Stefan." 

She rolled her eyes at him. The competitiveness needed to stop now. She was over it.

They watched students walk in and out of the main building for a moment before she turned back to him and asked, "so will you stop?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." 

Then she asked, "so what's going on? I know you didn't just drive up here because I've been avoiding you."

She wasn't really concerned about what it was until she saw that look on his face. You know, the one that told her it was time for them to team up again?

She hated that face.

"What is it?" She asked anyway, knowing full well that she was about to regret it.

* * *

When Bonnie was little Abby used to tell her stories about Beatrice Bennett. She was the witch who completely lost it.

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked her mom as she tucked her in.

"She suffered a great loss, baby." She said with a sigh. 

"Sometimes..." she started, "...sometimes grief makes us do the most unthinkable things, and with all that power...?" she shook her head, like she was rejecting the thought that entered her head. 

But Bonnie knew. This wasn't the first time she's heard this story. 

Grams had a slightly different version.

"Bon?"

Stefan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he walked into the living room with Kennie trailing behind him.

"Mama!" 

Bonnie got off the couch and scooped her up in her arms before showering her with wet kisses.

"Mama, stop!" Kennie whined. She started squirming to get free while Bonnie giggled into her neck.

"Okay, okay" Bonnie finally relented when Kennie started smacking her shoulders.

"I thought you still had a few more classes today." Stefan said as Bonnie set Kennie down again and helped her take out her coloring book to distract her while they talked. 

"Yeah, but..." she took a hold of his arm and pulled him aside, "Damon came to see me."

"Shit, Bonnie. I swear I was going to talk to him. I ju-"

"That's not what this is about." She cut him off, and he looked confused. 

"Then what is it?"

She thought about what Damon told her the entire drive back. They'd fought for months to put that life behind them for Kennie's sake, Damon reminded her today that there was no escape. 

"Bonnie you're shaking." Stefan said grabbing onto her shoulders to steady her. "Tell me what's going on."

"Damon has been working with Jeremy to finish the hunters' mark that appeared on his arm. It's a map."

"To where?"

"The cure for vampirism."

She saw the hope in his eyes almost immediately. She wanted more than anything to keep it there so he could finally have the normal life he so desperately yearned for.

"There's something else." She started. Damon showed her a picture of the completely Mark and even though she hadn't noticed the date scribbled near Jeremy's shoulder blades, it was all she could see once she did.

"It came with a date scribbled on it." She started as she pulled the picture out of her back pocket for him to examine. 

And it didn't take him long to see it too.

"It's Kennie's birthday."

  



End file.
